Kel Kicked Out!
by Mystical Moonstar
Summary: Kel gets kicked out of knight training and runs away! Eda helps Kel and she becomes shang. To prove her point to the men at court Kel also recives a few more titles than the one of shang! Please read!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
"Keladry, you know why I have called you down to my office today right?" inquired Lord Wyldon.  
  
"Yes, you have come to a decision about whether or not I get to finish my training to become a knight or not," Kel replied, her face not reveling any emotion.  
  
"That is right I have come to my decision and it's that you should not go on and become a knight. I know that you think that this is unfair but it is my decision and it is final your escort back to Mindelan will be here in two days. I hope that gives enough time for a lady to pack and say goodbye to her friends. I know that women tend to get rather emotional at goodbyes so I thought to give you the extra time. You also might want to go to the dress shops and buy yourself something pretty you will be going to the Convent." Lord Wyldon told her while smirking.  
  
Kel's face stayed the same and she bowed politely and asked, "Permission to speak freely sir?" When he nodded she went on, "I may be a girl but you will regret the day you turned me down sir. I know that you think that women are the weaker sex, that may be true but that is because women are treated differently, I am sure if women had the same chance to do things that men do I am sure that women could be stronger. If you don't believe me look at Shang both women and Men are allowed and their women are strong because they aren't treated like weak little children that could break if you touched them. I will prove you wrong once and for all sir. I will show you that women aren't weak and breakable I will prove that to the whole castle. Goodbye sir, next time you see me you will be proven wrong." With that Kel walked out of the room leaving a very speechless lord Wyldon.  
  
Kel went to her rooms. The fist thing she did was write a letter to her parents and then to her friends saying that she was sorry for not saying goodbye to them in person and that she would be back someday but she didn't know when. Then she packed all of her supplies and weapons and went to the stables.  
  
There she met the stables master and he saddled Peachblossom for her.  
  
"Miss Keladry might I suggest you stay at the Dancing Dove tonight. Tell them that Stefan sent you. That will get you a room, a bath and some food." With that she left saying thank you to Stefan.  
  
Kel who's hood was over her face and covering part of her eyes looked back when she reached the secret door she was leaving by whispered a good bye as two silent tears rolled down her face.  
  
"Go Peachblossom! To the Dancing Dove." Kel left the castle not to return to her friends or family for a long time. 


	2. Chapter 1 The start of something new

Chapter 1  
  
Kel walked into loud Dancing Dove later that night. There was laughter and games of cards and dice going on al over the lounge of the cramped pub.  
  
Kel pushed her way to the sign in desk. There she got the owners attention and said, "Stefan sent me."  
  
"Stefan, eh? How's the old coot? Still working in the stables I bet. The best spy for the rouge. Well if he sent you I guess that means you need a place to stay. Watch your purse there are many who could use a few extra coins tonight. By the way my name's David, but most people call me Dave. If you don't mind me asking who are you?" he asked.  
  
Kel slapped a hand that was reaching for her purse and was about to answer when a voice rang out above all of the others. "Keladry! What are you doing here? You should be at the castle in bed by now!"  
  
All the voices quieted, "I'd have to be a page to sleep in the castle," she replied to the Shang Wildcat.  
  
"You mean he kicked you out! What an a!" came the Shang's reply.  
  
"I mean to prove him that he is wrong about all girls I just don't know how!" Then Kel blushed realizing that she was talking to the Shang Wildcat who was halfway across the room and everybody was listening.  
  
"Hey does that mean that you're the girl who 'lanna has been trying to help out at the castle." Slurred one of the drunks at a table.  
  
"Ya and didn't Alanna marry George. The best rouge that me have ever had, too bad he had to be reformed." Another slurred.  
  
"Hey Fingers I thought you said I was the best rouge that we have ever had!" said a voice from a far corner of the room. "Dave take her up to her room and then bring her down I am sure that Catty will want to talk to her with out having to yell"  
  
"Just let me get my bags I left them with my horse..."  
  
"You left your bags with all your possessions outside? I am sorry Keladry but they won't be there anymore they will have been stolen by now..." just then a man staggered in gasping for air and limping then he collapsed.  
  
"Demon horse! I tell you it's a demon horse out there. I thought hey free stuff someone had just left their stuff with their horse. SO I walked over to the horse to get the stuff and it bits me, I go for it again and it kicks me, then I am starting towards it again and it picks up this huge staff in its mouth then I realize that the staff has like a huge blade on the end and it breaks off the post it's tied to and starts chasing me! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here it comes!"  
  
"PEACHBLOSSOM! STOP!" Kel yelled to the charging horse.  
  
Peachblossom stopped just at entrance to the Dancing Dove and sure enough he had her glaive in his mouth. Kel put her hand under his mouth and said, "Drop it."  
  
When he did she got the packs off of the saddle and then took him outside and tied him up again.  
  
When she came back in the Shang Wildcat was laughing at all the men, who had their mouths wide, open. When she finally stopped she said, "Dave, weren't you about to show her a room?"  
  
Dave snapped out if his trance and said, "Oh ya, sorry Keladry,"  
  
"You can call me Kel."  
  
"Kel, follow me," he said as she started walking away.  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute! Can you really use that big stick or is it only to scare people?" asked the Rouge himself.  
  
"I wouldn't have the courage to carry something I didn't know how to wield," she replied in an even toned voice.  
  
"Well, little missy if you can wield it would you mind giving us a little demonstration?" asked the one who went by the name of Fingers.  
  
"Sure but I am going to need a lot of room if you don't want to get hurt. I just sharpened this blade," Kel told them and they cleared an area for her to do her patterns. When she had her back turned to the head table the guy who sat at the head and Eda Belle (the Shang Wildcat) made a bet. Eda said that Kel could easily wield the weapon and the man said that she would stumble or at one point either drop the weapon or hurt herself.  
  
Kel firstly started doing her exercises slowly and then got faster and faster until the glaive was a blur twirling and spinning in the air. When Kel finished her patterns she heard Eda again laughing. All the men in the room and the serving girls had their mouths wide open. Kel blushed a little.  
  
"Kel go put your stuff away, let these boys have some time to close their mouths," Eda told her.  
  
Kel nodded and snapped Dave out of his trance.  
  
Kel came back down ten minutes later. Everybody had retuned back to normal. Kel looked around to find Eda. When she spotted her she was sitting beside the man at the head of the table. (Don't worry he's going to get a name shortly.) He was handing her a small bag which could only hold coins.  
  
"Kel over here, I want to introduce you to someone," Eda called her over.  
  
Kel walked over to her and sat down beside her.  
  
"Hey Kel, I want to introduce my younger brother, Rick, now don't tell anyone but he's the rouge himself. I know it's not supposed to be pleasant being related to the man whose supposed to have the blackest heart around but hey George turned out alright didn't he?" Eda asked her.  
  
"Hello," she said to Rick, "Eda I wouldn't know if he turned out alright, I've never met him!"  
  
"Oh that's right  
  
"A pleasure to meet you Rick," Kel shook his hand. "Well dear brother I do believe you owe me three gold nobles." Eda informed her brother.  
  
"Oh blast! I was hoping that you had forgotten about that bet, I mean I am your dear brother and all," Rick said.  
  
"Well that is what happens when you bet with me! I don't forget! So hand it over," Eda told her brother.  
  
Kel giggled as Rick grudgingly handed his older sister the money. "This is so embarrassing, sis. I mean in front of my men,"  
  
"Hey Rick, it's not the first time you lost a bet in front of us. Remember the time in..." Fingers started.  
  
"Yes I remember and I would prefer it if you didn't tell everyone about that since you are such a good friend," Rick pointed out.  
  
"Ok but it's only because you!" Fingers told him.  
  
"So Kel he kicked you out!!" Eda said.  
  
"Ya, he did and I am going to prove him wrong I am going to be the best fighter ever! Well the best fighter I can be! I so want to prove to him that girls are just as good as girls," Kel told her.  
  
Eda smiled and said, "Determination like that will take you a long way! I am going to help you reach your goal. Well that is if you want the help!"  
  
Kel smiled and replied, "What kind of help were you offering?"  
  
"Well since his Lordship thinks females are below men when it comes to fighting I think it's time I gave him my resignation. Then I would take you with me to visit my village elder and see if I could teach you the ways of the Shang. After teaching you all that I know and you perfect it you would take your Ordeal and find out what Shang you would be! So what do you say?" Inquired Eda.  
  
Her response was Kel jumping out of her chair and giving her a huge hug!  
  
"Well since the palace guards will be looking for you all along the roads I suggest you stay here a week or two until things quiet down and then you and my darling sister can leave! While we are waiting for the time to pass I don't see why we can't teach you a few things that no one else can teach you other than thieves! So what do you say?" asked Rick.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
  
  
So how did you like it! It's going to get better I Promise!  
  
Thanks for reading (Mystical Moonstar( 


	3. Chapter2 Lady Shadow Of the Rogue

Thank you to all my reviewers! I love to get feed back on my stories. Just to clarify a few things. When I said that Rick was Eda's brother someone brought up the fact that Eda was much older than Rick. In my story Eda is 64 and Rick is 42. I will explain later ok! Thanks for your patience so here is the second chapter!   
  
Chapter 2 

It took longer than expected for the road patrols to stop. It was two weeks later and the guards were still on patrol. During the past two week Kel had been taught all manners of the fighting style of the thief. She may not have mastered it all but she had a firm grasp on the concepts.

"I am so bored I want to get out for a while!" Kel told Eda.

"I understand that being cooped up in a tavern for two weeks isn't that enjoyable but if you get caught you would be sent back to the palace and be forced to wait until your parents came to get you! Do you understand why you must stay here for just a while longer?" Eda inquired.

"If I could just go out for an hour or two tonight... I will wear a cloak and have the hood over my head... I will wear skirts. They would never suspect me if I wore skirts." Kel pleaded.

"Fine you can go out tonight. But remember what you were taught in case of an emergency." Eda warned.

That night Kel borrowed a pair of skirts from Rick's latest girlfriend. As agreed she wore her cloak and hood. She was just walking the streets enjoying the freedom.

She had been enjoying it until she heard a scream. It was a little girls scream.

Kel ran as fast as she could in the direction of the scream. There she saw a little girl on the ground crying huddling over something. Standing above the girl was a man who looked to be her father.

The girl had bruises on her face that was now also full of dirt.

"I told you to get off him stupid girl," the man said while giving the girl a hard kick in the side.

"N-no!" the girl screamed to her father, "I won't let you hurt little brother! He didn't mean to spill your dri..." before she could finish what she was saying she received another kick but this time to her head.

"SHUT UP! I told you to get off him! I am going to kill him this time! I told him to be careful and what happens he trips and spills it. Do you know how much it costs to buy ale these days? Well do you?" Before he could hit the little girl again a hilt of a dagger hit the mans temple and he crumbled to the floor.

The little girl was so surprised at seeing her father on the ground she didn't cry out when a cloaked figure appeared out of the shadows and asked, "Are you ok now? Is this man your father?"

"Y-yes."

"Please don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. Is you little brother ok too?" Kel asked from beneath her cloak.

Just then a little head peaked out from beneath his sister. Kel was shocked. The boy didn't look older than six.

"I am going to take you to a safe place where your father will never hurt you again ok?" Kel asked them.

The little girl nodded hesitantly. "What are your names?" Kel asked to get rid of her nerves.

The little boy managed to get his sister off him and he smiled and said, "My name is Cameron and my sisters name is Alisa. She is very brave and she is going to be a Queens Rider one day aren't you sister?" the boy smiled up at his sister.

"Well I am going to try out anyways." She smiled down at her brother with the maturity that did not fit her age. "As my brother said my name is Alisa and I am nine years old. Thank you for helping us but how can we trust you?"

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you! I will see you safely to the chapel of the Goddess and then tell the maiden warriors what has passed tonight and they will see you have a proper home and if need be report your father to the King. He will never hurt either of you again," Kel reassured the children as the sent scared looks in the direction where their father lay still.

Kel took the children to the chapel and told the warrior what has passed that night and how the children need a save haven. The two who stood guard at the door turned to look at the children but when they turned back to thank the cloaked figure she was gone.

"She comes and goes like a shadow," Alisa told them the whole story about what happened that night.

The roads still weren't clear enough for them to leave yet so they stayed that day too. Since Kel's walk hadn't intensified the guards patrolling Eda let Kel go for another walk.

Each time Kel went on a walk for the rest of the week she ended up helping a person out when they were in great need and then disappearing before she could get any thanks. She was soon talked about by the whole village and was know known as Lady Shadow of the rogue.

By the fourth week they had given up the search for Kel and so Eda decided it was safe for them to depart.

As they were leaving Eda called to her brother, "Say hi to our father and your mother for me now will you! Tell them that I am sorry I didn't stop by to say it myself but with a potential new student I have to be on my way."

"Sure will sis!" Rick called back.

Eda and Kel road hard until they knew they were far enough from the city to be caught so they slowed the pace so the horses were walking.

"Eda I am sorry if this is too personal for you but I thought you said Rick was your brother but you said to him "your" mom don't you have the same mother?" Kel asked hesitantly.

"No we don't. I didn't even know I had a brother until about six years ago. You see our father was married to my mother at a very young age! And had me one year after they married! My mother died during the childbirthing. My father kept me until I was old enough to go to Shang knowing it was my mothers wish, she was a Shang cougar you see. Since Shang starts at an early age I never really got to know my father. After a few years he got married again to Rick's mom and now lives a happy life! I only started to get to know him when I started to train the pages at the castle!"

After that talk they decided to make camp for the night! The next morning they set off as soon as the sun started to peak out! The day passed uneventful.

It would take two weeks for them to reach the Shang camp along the way running into bandits and thieves.

Sorry not that long but this chapter is sort or a filler! In the next chapter Kel is at the Shang camp and will begin her training! SO please stick with me for just a little while longer!

Mystical Moonstar


End file.
